


The Doppelgänger

by nogitsuneintelaronrhiod



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsuneintelaronrhiod/pseuds/nogitsuneintelaronrhiod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about the relationship between Katherine and Elena. Set during Season 2.  Written in 2012 for a Creative Writing course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doppelgänger

A reflection

Mirroring every simple move

Taunting, mocking with

A wicked smile

The antithesis of everything I am

Two separate heartbeats masquerading as one

Society knows not the difference

between us. Every curl, every curve, every twist

of the lips identical to those who see.

Yet when I look deeper, I can't deny

the darkness that lurks

deep within

Terror and bloodshed trail close behind her

Destruction is her game

She deceives my friends, and steals my love

She relishes in my agony.

A twin, a nightmare

Watching me, waiting

Waiting for the moment to strike

"It's easy being you," she grins

Determined to take my place

Ready to make certain I exist no more

To continue her twisted sport

Her face haunts my thoughts

Her voice echoes, a phantom in my ears

Until I remember her features

Mimic my own.

A killer, a monster, a dead-ringer

That I can never escape

Her faces stares back at me in the mirror each morning.

Some say she's an illusion, a vision, a dream

But I know the truth of who she really is

A doppelgänger...she's come to destroy me

and seal my fate.


End file.
